Um selvagem em minha vida
by LulukBraz
Summary: Lucy é uma dama durona, Natsu é um cowboy marrento que não gosta de ser chamado pelo nome. Ambos terão de se entender para resolver o problema da fazenda Fairy Tail e acabar com o monopólio da fazenda Raven Tail, que fará de tudo para impedi-los.
1. Chegada

Lucy Heartfilia era uma jovem de alta classe que estava para se casar com um homem proposto por seu pai. Acha isso um absurdo? Para Lucy, e para muitas meninas daquela época, isso era algo comum e tinham de conviver com essa obrigação imposta a elas. Seu futuro marido porém, estava morando em uma fazenda em um lugar distante de onde vivia, com uma pequena cidade portuária e de maioria territorial desconhecida, onde era "habitada por selvagens", segundo sua fiel dama de companhia. Entretanto a loira teve de viajar para tal continente.  
Quando chegou ao local, desceu na cidade de Magnólia, única existente por ali, pelo menos que fosse civilizada. Pegou um carro de sua espera e em algum tempo, chegou a uma fazenda solitária cujo o nome era "Fairy Tail".

"Imagine só, olhe o estado deste lugar! E no meio do nada!", pensou a loira ao descer do veículo e se deparar com uma casa aos pedaços, empoeirada e desarrumada, ao menos por fora. O que parecia ser o pasto, estava seco, sem grama e também sem gado assim como a parte em torno da fazenda, o que lhe intrigava mais. Resolveu ignorar e finalmente caminhou até a varanda que dava para a entrada da casa. Foi recebida por uma bela mulher. Cabelos brancos, apesar da aparência um tanto jovem, olhos claros e um vestido longo com vários desenhos tribais e exóticos. "Deve ser típico da região" concluiu mentalmente.

_ Seja bem vinda a fazenda Fairy Tail. - Respondeu a mulher com um sorriso doce e gracioso, porém com uma feição receosa e preocupada. O que não passou despercebido por Lucy.

_ Obrigada, estou encantada em conhecê-la...? - Incentivou para que a moça se apresentasse.

_ Mirajane, sou a governanta da casa. - Respondeu-a mais uma vez com um sorriso.

_ Aconteceu algo errado, Mira-san? - Lucy perguntou receosa com a resposta.

_ S-Sim. Seu... Seu noivo, Loke. Ele morreu. Sinto muito senhora Heartfilia. - Terminou com uma feição de preocupação e certa tristeza, parecia que o antigo patrão era alguém bem querido.

Lucy ficou chocada. Não estava triste, em termos. Afinal, mal conhecia o homem. Porém, nem por isso lhe desejava a morte, e como havia percebido, era alguém querido para outras pessoas e isso sim era algo realmente triste, além de um tanto desesperador. O que o pai dela faria agora? O que ELA faria agora? Não sabia o que fazer. No final das contas, após o dia inteiro escutando o ocorrido e o que tinha chegado a mídia local que era uma suspeita de envenenamento, enfim, decidiu passar uma semana lá, para então ir embora.

Já era quinta-feira e a loira sempre ia para a varanda da casa observar a paisagem de fora, que na verdade não tinha nada belo ou interessante. O que intrigava a senhorita era exatamente a falta de pastagem e principalmente, do gado, já que aquela fazenda era criadora deste.

No tempo que havia passado na tal fazenda, conheceu o senhor Makarov, um velhinho de baixa estatura cabelos brancos e um rosto muito simpático e divertido, chegava a ser acolhedor. Era considerado o mestre da casa, cuidava praticamente de tudo naquele lugar, na verdade botava ordem, apesar de Mirajane ser a governanta. Conheceu também Elfman, quem cuidava dos trabalhos pesados da casa, era irmão de Mirajane, e como ela, tinha cabelos brancos porém um porte forte e robusto. Bisca, quem cuidava dos cavalos que ainda tinham na fazenda. Cabelos verdades e longos e uma roupa típica de cowboy, o que a caracterizava ainda mais com o seu trabalho, que também era de domar os novos potros. Havia também outros trabalhadores como cozinheiras, faxineiras e simplesmente algumas mulheres e crianças de tribos próximas, que moravam no local como abrigo contra o ataque de soldados. Porém ficavam em pequenas casas do lado de fora da fazenda. Isso tudo a fazia pensar o quão maravilhoso iria ser seu noivo, o que a entristeceu novamente, como alguém tão jovem pode morrer tão cedo?

A dama ficou na cadeira de balanço por mais alguns minutos até escutar sons de galope, vários. Mugidos, relinchos e gritos. Ficou curiosa e se levantou, indo até o portão da frente e, ao longe, avistando uma massa de poeira que em pouco tempo, se transformou e um pequeno grupo de bois somado a três cavaleiros, quem não pode distinguir a tal distância.


	2. Cowboy

A dama ficou na cadeira de balanço por mais alguns minutos até escutar sons de galope, vários mugidos, relinchos e gritos. Ficou curiosa e se levantou, indo até o portão da frente e, ao longe, avistando uma massa de poeira que em pouco tempo, se transformou e um pequeno grupo de bois somado a três cavaleiros, quem não pode distinguir a tal distância."

Em pouco tempo, o gado estava entrando na propriedade, agora de Lucy, já que havia recebido de herança, a fazenda. Junto com o gado entraram duas pessoas montadas à cavalo. Um deles era um homem, tinha cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor. Usava um chapéu típico do local. Nele, estava presa uma pena, provavelmente de águia. Uma calça jeans e, o que mais chamou sua atenção, sem camisa. A outra, isso mesmo, "a" outra, era uma bela mulher de cabelos vermelhos escarlate e olhos castanhos sedutores, pesou a jovem. Esta usava também um chapéu parecido com o do anterior, porém tinha, ao invés de uma pena, um dente preso ao chapéu. Provavelmente de crocodilo, concluiu. Usava uma blusa de botão azul e uma jaqueta de couro curta, tornando-a levemente mais feminina. Também usava uma calça jeans e botas curtas, como o outro.

O caso é, Lucy havia visto três pessoas, onde estaria o terceiro integrante? Foi só pensar para ouvir em seguida, um bufo de um cavalo próximo de si. Virou rapidamente para o lado e se assustou a ver um foucinho próximo a seu rosto. Se distanciou um pouco, dando um leve gritinho de surpresa e olhou para o rapaz em cima daquele animal. Era extremamente belo na concepção da jovem. Tinha cabelos rebeldes, estranhamente rosados, fato que ignorou. Olhos hipnotizantes, de um verde tão escuro que lhe parecia preto se não prestasse muita atenção. Corpo atlético e rosto suave, porém másculo. Usava um chapéu mais parecido com o de um cowboy, porém suas abas eram mais curtas. Usava também uma calça jeans como os outros e uma blusa de botão semi-aberta com uma jaqueta de couro marrom claro. Ela a olhava seriamente e com uma feição de dúvida. Desceu do cavalo sem dizer uma palavra e se aproximou da dama a sua frente, encarando-a. Lucy estava intrigada, envergonhada e até irritada, por ele ter se aproximado tanto sem dizer ao menos seu nome. Para ela, ele estava sendo mais selvagem que os próprios indígenas que habitavam a região. Enfim, pronunciou com uma feição incrédula.

_ E você é? - Perguntou, não mudando o tom de voz, para que parecesse educada.

Ele a encarou mais uma vez, e não respondeu passando direto por ela e indo em direção a uma das casinhas onde moravam os refugiados. Ao se aproximar, deu um alto assobio, como o "gritar" de uma águia. Em pouco tempo, apareceu uma pequena menina, com cabelos longos e azuis que usava um pequeno vestido típico de sua tribo, cheio de missangas e pinturas em formatos e cores variadas. A jovem, que ainda estava indignada pela ignorância do homem, se virou, e viu ele se encontrar com a pequena Wendy, com quem às vezes passava o tempo, mesmo que a garotinha raramente falasse. Esta prontamente gritou um animado e eufórico "COWBOY!" e saiu correndo em encontro ao rosado, que logo sorriu. Ela se jogou em seus braços e o apertou bem forte. Pareciam até parentes. Pai e filha, ou irmã e irmão. Lucy, que ainda estava ao lado do cavalo olhou para este, que havia bufado mais uma vez perto de seu rosto. Por um instante ela havia se irritado, mas logo sorriu e se pôs a fazer um agrado ao animal, acariciando-lhe o fucinho. O cavalo tinha olhos azuis e era malhado de castanho e branco. Bem cuidado, com pelo brilhoso e crina suave.

_ O nome dele é Happy. - Disse uma voz um tanto grossa, logo atrás de Lucy. Quem se virou surpresa e encarou o rapaz.

_ Oras, mas ele fala! - Ela disse irônica com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

_ Acho que o cavalo não fala não, senhora. Mas eu falo. - Respondeu indiferente, cruzando os braços.

_ Então, qual é o seu nome? - Perguntou a loira. Quem não foi respondida. O homem simplesmente se aproximou do animal, pegando sua rédea e o levando para junto dos outros dois, que estavam cuidando do gado e descansando.

Lucy mais uma vez ficou indignada. Olhava para onde o homem ia com um semblante irritado, porém sua atenção foi chamada por alguém lhe puxando o vestido.

_ É melhor chamá-lo de Cowboy, ele nunca diz o nome. Nem para mim. Mas fique calma, ele é uma boa pessoa e leva jeito com animais. - Disse a pequena Wendy com um doce sorriso, o que surpreendeu a jovem, pois nunca havia escutado a voz da garotinha e nem visto um sorriso tão natural vindo desta.

_ Obrigada, Wendy. Fale com ele, que depois quero conversar sobre o gado e conhecer os outros, está bem? - Falou com um sorriso tão doce quanto o da azulada, se abaixando um pouco para ficar na mesma altura e afagando os cabelos desta. Logo se levantou e pôs-se a entrar em casa, para descansar também.


	3. Antes do início

Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Como Loke morreu?" ou "Como Lucy ficou com a fazenda?". O caso é, Loke foi sim, assassinado. Foi encontrado boiando em um rio, onde estava a pequena Wendy, quem viu parte da cena, já que estava brincando nas águas límpidas daquele local, que em pouco tempo, tomou uma mancha de cor vermelho sangue. A pequenina aborígene mestiça, se assustou, porém sabia lhe dar com aquilo, já que lhe foi ensinado por Polyushka, sua avó, e uma das anciãs das tribos locais. Pegou a bela égua branca que pertencia ao homem agora morto e saiu em disparada na direção da fazenda. Chegando lá, foi então que viu a jovem madame chegar das terras distantes. Lucy em sua primeira visão, era estranha, durona e ao mesmo tempo doce. Diferentes das outras mulheres de seu tipo, que moravam no litoral e usavam roupas pesadas e exageradas. Apesar de Lucy ser uma dama, educada e delicada, esta usava roupas típicas de alguém que fazia um safári. Também coisas mais leves do que grandes vestidos, como blusas de botão com mangas longas, lenços no pescoço e calças com botas de montaria. Era bem fora do comum ver uma dama assim, no dia a dia. Wendy, depois que a loira estranha havia entrado na residência, passou correndo para as estadias dos seus parentes, que moravam naquela fazenda. Assim, passando a morar ali e conhecer melhor Lucy.

Antes de Lucy chegar em Magnólia, seu pai havia feito um trato com Loke, onde ele receberia ajuda financeira com o gado e sua filha, em troca da documentação da propriedade, que então passaria a estar no nome dos Heartfilia. Foi assim que Lucy ficou com a fazenda e agora pretende faze-la seguir em frente e ser a melhor vendedora de cabeças de gado do novo continente.


	4. Novos trabalhadores

Após uma noite prolongada de sono, Lucy acordou com os raios de sol batendo delicadamente em seu rosto pelas frestas da cortina rendada. Eram por volta das 6hs da manhã. Se levantou e foi se trocar. Pôs uma blusa sem manga branca, uma jaqueta curta creme, uma calça de montaria branca, botas, e um lenço rosa bebê amarrado ao pescoço, para dar um toque mais delicado. Saiu do quarto e foi até a sala de jantar, onde já tinha a mesa pronta e farta, acompanhada da empregada ao lado da cadeira onde normalmente se sentava. Era uma jovem, também aborígene e muito bonita por sinal. Tinha traços delicados, cabelos com uma cor fora do comum, lilás. Olhos de um azul muito alegre, porém transmitiam tristeza. Enfim, Lucy se sentou e começou a tomar seu café-da-manhã.

_ Bom dia Virgo, tudo em ordem em casa? - Perguntou a loira educadamente, logo tomando em seguida, uma golada do chá e mordia um pedaço de torrada com geléia.

_ Bom dia...E sim, tudo em ordem, princesa. - Respondeu a jovem que havia pegado a mania de chamar-lhe assim, em tom baixo, porém firme para que a patroa ouvisse mantendo a educação para com ela. _ Os vaqueiros, segundo a pequenina Wendy, te chamaram quando acordasse para falarem sobre os cavalos e o gado. - concluiu, se curvando e pegando já a louça da jovem dama para se retirar do recinto em seguida.

_ Ah sim, muito obrigada Virgo. - Disse Lucy se levantando e saindo em direção a varanda. _ Ahhh... Que bela manhã. - Completou ao respirar fundo e observar o céu azul e sem nuvens à sua frente, ignorando a paisagem seca que era ao redor. Logo, foi para às casas próximas ao curral, encontrando lá, deitados em redes, os mesmos peões que havia visto no dia anterior. Entre eles, o "cavalo" do tal Cowboy. Ao adentrar na pequena casinha, a ruiva e o moreno ouviram o som e prontamente se levantaram, ajeitando os chapéus e as calças. Porém o rosado continuou deitado, mordiscando o capim e mantendo o chapéu a tampar-lhe o rosto.

_ Muito bom dia senhorita...? - Incentivou a mulher com cabelos escarlates, estendendo-lhe a mão.

_ Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. E vocês são...? - Cumprimentou a mulher e fitou também ao homem de mechas negras.

_ Erza Scarlet. E este aqui é Gray. - Ela apontou-lhe o rapaz, que já lhe estendia a mão também para se apresentar.

_Gray Fullbuster. - Respondeu-a, pegando na mão de Lucy e depositando um beijo nesta por educação, o que surpreendeu à jovem.  
_ Oh, muito prazer... - Ela sorriu gentil, e olhou torto para a rede que ainda estava ocupada, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

_ Ah, nos esquecemos, aquele mal educado ali é o palerma do Cowboy. - Disse o moreno, indo até a rede e chutando-a, fazendo com que o rosado caísse desta um tanto mal-humorado. Mais do que o de costume.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo seu grande palerma, ficou louco é? - Gritou irritadiço o rapaz, cuspindo o capim que tinha na boca e tirando o chapéu do chão, o batendo na calça para tirar a poeira e colocando-o novamente na cabeça.

_ Oras, seu vaqueiro esquentadinho de meia-tijela. A madame veio falar com agente e você nem para se apresentar? - Gray o "responde" em mesmo tom enquanto apontava não tão discretamente com o dedão na direção de Lucy, quem já esperava tal daquele "cavalo".

O rosado a olhou indiferente, pegou um cigarro do bolso e o ascendeu, colocando-o na boca e se aproximando da loira ainda a fitando, como se tivesse a avaliando. Lucy pareceu incomodada, porém não se rebaixaria, continuou também indiferente à ele, esperando para que finalmente o Cowboy se apresentasse.

_Hey madame...Bem, meu nome não interessa, por isso me chame de Cowboy. E... O que a senhora deseja? - Perguntou ele, parando de frente para Lucy e dando mais uma tragada no cigarro, para jogá-lo fora logo depois e cruzar os braços.

_ Quanta educação, foi o Happy que lhe ensinou? - Olhou-o debochada, batendo no chapéu dele e o levantando, revelando com mais clareza os olhos do homem.

" Nossa, que olhos lindos... E-hem... Mas em compensação a educação é abaixo de zero." - Pensou consigo a loira, ganhando um tom rosado ao pensar em tal coisa. Para não continuar no estado de inferior, fingiu uma tosse e continuou a falar, antes que o "senhor educação" a respondesse:

_ Quero falar com vocês sobre o gado, e também sobre os cavalos que trouxeram. - Respondeu ela andando em direção a porta, para olhar os belos animais selvagens que chegaram. Foi até a cerca observa-los galopar de um lado para o outro, naquele grande cercado, deixando os peões para trás.

_ Ela é bem abusada... - Disse o Cowboy, pegando mais um pedaço de capim ao lado da porta para mordiscar e colocando as mãos no bolso enquanto se apoiava no portal do casebre.

_ Você quem é, ela é a patroa, cabeça de fósforo... - Gray se aproximou, olhando a bela rapariga observar os cavalos, assim como o rosado ao seu lado.

_ Eu não tenho patrão, só faço favor. - Respondeu normalmente, logo se virando para ver quem se aproximava. Era Erza com sua égua marrom. Que para quem visse parecia mais vinho do que um marrom, o pelo da égua era tão brilhante quanto a de seu companheiro Happy.

_Rapazes, parem de discutir e peguem seus cavalos após falarem com a madame, antes que eu lasse vocês dois e os marquem como duas peças de gado, entenderam? - A ruiva chegou irritada, logo a galopar para o portão da fazenda e esperar os outros dois. Gray disse que obedeceria qualquer ordem da madame, então teria de ser o esquentadinho a falar com ela sobre a "missão".

O Cowboy bufou, chutou a terra, mas concordou no final. Pôs-se a falar com a loira abusada. Se aproximou e, para que não começassem com brigas comentou sobre seu sonho.

_ Eu sempre quis que um selvagem cruzasse com uma de sangue puro... O que acha madame? - Perguntou-a, se apoiando no cercado ao lado de Lucy, quem o olhou incrédula. Provável que tenha interpretado mal a pergunta...

_ Como assim, seu abusado? E ainda vem com duplo sentido? Bem que eu vi que o senhor estava interessado em minha pessoa, mas é um pervertido mesmo! - Respondeu revoltada, dando-lhe um leve tapa no rosto e saindo do local. O que irritou profundamente o homem.

_ Está louca mulher? Só porque é loira, rica e tem pele de boneca, não quer dizer que todos os homens lhe desejam, sabia? Eu estava falando dos cavalos, sua loira estranha! - Gritou ele, seguindo-a e ajeitando o chapéu de maneira bruta, mostrando sua raiva.

Lucy parou no meio do caminho, fazendo o homem também parar, alguns centímetros atrás dela. Virou-se confusa e para continuar se mostrando superior para aquele bruto, fez cara de intelectual e disse:

_Ah, então era isso? Sinto muito senhor Cowboy. Mas também não me arrependo por ter-lhe dado um tapa, já merecia pela falta de educação. - Concluiu, rindo abafado e se virando para continuar o caminho até o portão, onde os outros dois já estavam em suas devidas montarias.

_ Oras...Mulher louca, estranha e abusada... É pior que Erza! - Disse em tom baixo para que somente ele ouvisse e não arranjasse outra discussão enquanto acompanhava a madame até o portão.


End file.
